1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a display screen mounted on a front cover thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as notebook computers, portable DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) players, iPads, and so on include a display panel. The display panel includes a mounting frame, and a display screen and a speaker mounted on the mounting frame with a plurality of screws. Although using the screws achieves the desired fastening objective, in manufacturing it is time consuming and requires quite a lot of manpower and material resources. This adds to the cost of the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device which can overcome the described limitations.